Colorful Markings
by MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: I know things, just like I know that you’ve been wearing your hair down because of a hickey you got while making out in the bathroom, Hetty said. Kensi/Nate, no spoilers


"Hey, you said it was urgent," Nate said, coming to stand in front of Kensi.

"It is." The woman looked around subtly, and when she saw that no one was looking, pulled him into the family bathroom by his jacket lapels.

"Kensi, what the—." He was silenced when she turned around and locked the door. She stood there, arms crossed and biting her lip. "What?" he asked.

"I need you," she said simply.

"Now?" he asked, surprised, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. She frowned.

"OHHH! No, not that, perv!" He gaped, pointed his finger to himself in question.

"Me? You drag me into the bathroom and tell me you need me."

"Okay, you might be right." He smiled. She opened her mouth and closed it back, deciding the last second not to say anything.

"What?"

"You're s psychiatrist."

"Yes."

"So you're a doctor," she said blankly.

"Generally that's what a psychiatrist is. Kensi what's going on?"

"Even though you're not specialized in, y'know, being a doctor, you've learned the basics," she said, looking for confirmation as her hands waved around vaguely trying to make a point.

"Yes."

"Okay. Good." She promptly removed her shirt and lowered her pants, hopping onto the wash-counter.

Nate's mind was going a mile a minute. Didn't she say just a few moments ago that he was a perv for thinking such thoughts?

"Nate! Mind out of the bedroom!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Wow, sorry, but how can I not?" He saw her cringe lightly as she lowered her underpants. His eyes widened, but this time not in anticipation, but in shock.

"What the—what's this, Kensi?" he asked surprised, already inspecting the markings on her skin.

"I thought you were a doctor?" she asked, frowning.

"What do you mean? He asked, looking up with a frown as well.

"Well, it's a tattoo, doc," she said, rolling her eyes. He gently tapped her knee, causing it to jerk, making her laugh. He looked around him until he looked back at lap, where a pair of gloves sat.

"Thank you," he said, snapping them on. He gently prodded and she tried to squirm to get away, but he held her still with one hand. "Kensi..."

"Okay, okay..."

He went a little too close and jabbed red skin, making her hiss.

"Oww," she whined, trying to get away.

"Okay, I'll stop," he said and pulled away. He pulled them off and then threw the gloves into the trash bin.

"What's wrong?"

"It's infected." She put on a sad puppy dog face, making him chuckle.

"You laugh at me!" she exclaimed, poking him in the chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all.

"What now?"

"Well, now you go see your doctor."

"NO!"

"Why not?" he asked puzzled.

"I haven't seen my doctor in 3 years," she said, smiling widely. It was a record she did not intend to break.

"What? You have seen a doctor, though, haven't you?"

"Oh yes, I go to my gynecologist every six months and I've seen the ER doctor more than I should."

"So what's the problem?"

"That's beside the point, can't you just prescribe me something to make the pain go away?"

"You mean the infection?"

"No, I mean the pain. It's very annoying."

"If the infection goes, the pain goes."

"Okay, sure, whatever!" He looked at her warily, not sure if he should consent or not. "Well?"

"Alright, I'll do it." She mouthed 'yes' and smiled. "But just this once."

"Thank you Nate. You're the best!"

"I'm the only one," he muttered under his breath, but she caught it.

"I mean it," she said, pulling him closer to her by his shirt. "Understood?" she asked, millimeters away from his face.

"Yes," he croaked out.

"Good," she said, smiling. She rapidly pressed a kiss to his lips, intending it to be a small kiss, but it quickly escalated into more when he deepened it, his tongue probing her oral cavity. She moaned as his hands trailed down her back, and her own were pushing his jacket off him.

She chuckled and he leaned her back, trailing a searing path with his lips from her lips all the way to her collarbone.

"Nate, no!" she said, but it was too late. There was a pretty red mark clearly visible.

He looked sheepish. "Sorry."

She simply replied with a kiss to his lips.

Things were getting pretty hot and heavy until someone went to enter the bathroom and upon finding it locked, banged on the door.

"Someone in there?" came the voice of Hetty. _Perfect, just what they needed_.

"Shit," Kensi whispered. "Uhh, yeah, it's just me!"

"Ohh, well I'll try another bathroom then!"

Nate's head was hanging on her shoulder as he tried to stifle laughter.

"I can't believe this!" she said. "I've never been caught making out in the bathroom before!"

"Well, there's a first for everything," he said, pulling his jacket back on and buttoning his shirt. "Meet me in the break room, I'll get you that prescription." He pressed a kiss to her forehead—a safe spot.

"Okay," she said as he unlocked the door and slipped out. She got up and grimaced slightly at the pain, but locked the door, slowly pulling on her clothes.

* * *

"I still can't believe you got a tattoo."

"Oh get over it," she remarked, getting a cup of coffee.

"You took your drugs, huh?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're a little more... spunky," he said, smiling when he found the right word.

"Thank you," she smiled at the compliment.

"Were you gonna tell me?"

"Well, I was gonna show you when it was all normal and ok, but then it got infected."

"Alright then," he said, sighing.

"What is it?" Hetty's voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Both turned to look at the older woman.

"Excuse me?"

"Your tattoo, of what is it?"

"That's private. But, how do you even know I got a tattoo?" Kensi asked surprised.

"I know things dear, just like I know that you've been wearing your hair down because of a hickey you got while making out with Nate here in the family bathroom, which I also know, by the way. And I know it got infected, well, not the hickey, of course, the tattoo, I mean."

She smiled when she saw the couple stare at her dumbstruck.


End file.
